


maggie_conagher: Kærlighed i dinosauernes tid

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson opfylder en livslang våd drøm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maggie_conagher: Kærlighed i dinosauernes tid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the Time of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8493) by Maggie Conagher. 
  * Inspired by [Crack Fic: Love in the Time of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8958) by maggie_conagher. 



> Oversætterens anmærkning: Dette er sandsynligvis en af de mest vanvittige, men netop vittige, historier i Sherlock fællesskabet. Udgangspunktet er den tilsyneladende evige sandhed om, at Anderson har en forkærlighed for dinosaurerne - og at Anderson i pilotudgaven af Sherlock har et skæg, der på mystisk vis forsvinder i de endelige afsnit.  
> Oversættelsen er en fødselsdagsgave til forfatteren, maggie_conagher!  
> Originalen kan læses her (http://maggie-conagher.livejournal.com/4887.html) og er nok noget sjovere på engelsk.  
> Rigtig hjertelig tillykke, Maggie!  
> Og har en rigtig god dag i dag!
> 
>  
> 
> Nogle folk ser en Anderson/Dinosaur fan Plot Bunny og spørger Hvorfor?
> 
> mirith ser en Anderson/Dinosaur fan Plot Bunny og spørger, Hvorfor ikke?
> 
> Hun sagde: “Skriv din sandhed.”
> 
> Jeg sagde, “Helt ærligt, pige. Du må kæmpe for din ret til at skrive (se hvad jeg gjorde dér) en scene, hvor T-Rex tager Anderson i sine små baby arme og lægger ham ned i Kentucky blue græs på størrelse med små træer og laver sød sød elskov med ham og sin skællede lille pik, indtil gletsjeren kommer.”
> 
> Mens hendes næste ord måske ville være tvetydig for nogle,
> 
> “JEG SKAL SE DET. Faktisk, så ser jeg det lissom lige nu, selv når jeg lukker mine øjne. Kære, barmhjertige småkager, stop det. Nej, faktisk, skriv det. Jeg viste lige din synopsis til min mand og han er enig, det her er fremtidens litteratur. Pokkers. Hvis du ikke laver en fic ud af det, bliver du nødt til at lave det til en country-and-western sang.”
> 
> Jeg tog det som bibelske ord og opfyldte hendes anmodning.
> 
> For at lære mere om dinosaurer og mændene, som onanerer til deres billeder, klik på det følgende link. Fordi, jo mere du ved....
> 
> Anderson elsker dinosaurer: http://fanlore.org/wiki/Anderson_(Sherlock)

Anderson havde drømt en våd drøm om dette øjeblik siden sine tidligste spirende pubertet. Mere vis end sine år, vidste han præcist, hvad det var, han ønskede sig hos en partner. Store brune rovdyrsøjne, knivskarpe tænder så lange som en menneskelig lårbensknogle, små korte arme, og det ultimative mål, en moden rød kloak.

Tyrannosaurus Rex eller Rex blandt venner stod i lysningen og da Anderson gik imod ham, viste det storslåede bæst sit genitale område frem med et umiskendeligt kom hid blik. Under dække af sin blå kittel gav hans pik et empatisk hop. Eftermiddagssolen bagede på hans krop, de nataktive raptorer kunne ikke ses nogen steder. De venlige råb fra brontosaurerne genlød gennem mosen. “Elskovstid, elskovstid.”

Andersons kinder var udstrakte af tandpastasmilet under hans skabede skæg. Tid til elskov, så sandelig, og han skridtede tillidsfuldt mod sin fremtidige elsker. Størrelsesforskellen tændte ham tydeligvis, indtil deres første forsigtige kys, som badede Anderson fra top til tå i tyk, kød parfumeret spyt. Rex var  skiftevis undskyldende og lysten, da han fjernede Andersons gennemblødte blå kittel i et snuptag med sin forreste klo. Kanten af kloen fangede en af Andersons yderst følsomme brystvorter og han gispede.

Rex svirpede sin tunge henover Andersons bryst, et selvglad smil af knivskarpe tænder forsvandt ud af Andersons synsfelt, da han lukkede sine øjne for bedre at kunne nyde sin partners tjenester. Han flød et sted mellem smerte og nydelse, i en ekstase af sansepåvirkninger, da den ru tunge opløste hans skjorte og de gennemvædede bukser. Han kom til sig selv, da den byttelammende komponent i Rex’ spyt begyndte at virke. Han klynkede, følte sig hjælpeløs og udsat, da Rex nussede Andersons nøgne og dryppende pik, som hurtigt blev slatten under indflydelse af de bidende kemikalier.

Anderson havde aldrig haft tilbøjeligheder til at dyrke offentlig sex, men Rex passede ikke ind i hans hus eller gården, så deres elskov måtte foregå ude i det fri. Rex måtte have bemærket hans anfald af skyhed og tog ham op i sine små korte arme. Rex lagde ham ned i græsset, som strakte sig langt udover hans hoved. Det var skygget og kølig, jungle lydene var dæmpet. Han var langsomt ved at få følelsen i sine lemmer tilbage og hans irriterede hud sved, men det var ikke ubehageligt.

Rex nappede legesygt i Andersons kæbe, indtil skægget var forsvundet. Anderson fortrød sin glatte blege krop, da det var tydeligt, at hans partner ville foretrække skæl, men Rex knurrede bare dybt i sin hals, som for at sige, “Jeg vil have dig, som du er.”

De varme vindstød fra Rex’ nasale spalter genoplivede Andersons faldende pik, og de blussende knoglede toppe nær Rex’ øjne indikerede, at han ligeledes var  mere end klar til fuldbyrdelsen af deres længe undertrykte lidenskab.

Rex løftede ømt Anderson op og vendte ham om; Anderson sank villigt ned på sine knæ ovenpå den tørveholdige jord. Snart var Andersons ryg og lår tykt belagt med et fedtet plantemateriale; ærbødigheden overfor størrelsen bliver årsag til endnu en fejlberegning, men Rex var en beslutsom elsker, som ikke ville lade noget komme i vejen for ham nu.

Han lempede en af sine to fungerende fingre ind i Andersons spjættende lyserøde hul. Mens Anderson flittigt havde forberedt sig selv i årevis, så var alene størrelsen stadig noget af et chok. Men tilvejebringelsen af tyranno elskov er ikke for sarte sjæle. Al hans træning begyndte at betale sig, da han brugte Lamaze verjtrækningsteknikker for at afspænde sine øvre og nedre tarme. Han tænkte kærligt på sin coach’ opmuntring, da han begyndte med sin egen knytnæve og så langsomt arbejdede sig op til PVC-rør og tømmer på 40x90mm. Han vidste, at støttegruppen fra Silvan heppede på ham.

Rex prustede utålmodigt, hans ånde sendte Anderson fladt ned på jorden, men han  genvandt sin position, da Rex’ anden finger gik dybt ind. Det tog Anderson alt, hvad han havde, for at han ikke kom lige her og nu, men det her drejede sig om mere end bare tilfredsstilledelse.

Mens Rex bevægede sine fingre frem og tilbage, højnede bevægelsen Andersons peristaltik, Anderson hviskede “Jeg elsker dig”, velvidende, at Rex’ trommehinder var langt nok væk til, at han ikke kunne høre ham. Anderson vidste, at Rex ville have ham, men de havde aldrig diskuteret  kærlighed eller forpligtelse. Men da Rex’ svulmende kloakale væv fyldte ham, indtil han hostede, følte Anderson sig elsket.

“Maor!” sagde Anderson.

“Rawr!” sagde Rex.

“Freak,” skreg Sally, pterodactylen, mens hun pilede og cirklede over dem i kridttidens klare himmel. Rex standsede længe nok i sine massive stød for at skubbe virkningsløst til hendes udstrakte vinger.

“Freak!” skreg hun igen, hendes ansigt forvreden af jalousi.

Rex gryntede og vinkede mod jorden med sin fungerende finger. “Freak,” sagde hun og nikkede sin utilfredshed med en dirren af sin benede kam, mens hendes langstrakte vingefinger pegede anklagende mod Anderson.

“En trekant er en helt acceptabel form for seksuelle udfoldelser,” fik Anderson fremstammet.

“Knæ?” spurgte Sally, hendes stemme stadig skinger, men dog ikke nær så vred.

“Jorden er blød her; tørven er god for huden.”

Snart blev Anderson løftet ind i en fantasi, han aldrig havde turdet håbe på, da han var fuldstændig fyldt af Rex og opslugt af Sally. Sallys lange hals var i stand til at imødekomme ham med lethed og hendes lille krogede næb skrabede forsigtigt langs hans grædende pik. Vuggende mellem dem, var han ikke i stand til at undertrykke sine begejstrede skrig eller holde sin sig hastigt nærmende orgasme tilbage. Han gryntede en advarsel, men hun blev på ham, kælede for hans hofte med sin vinge, da han kom, hulkende af lettelse. Hun lempede ham tilbage mod Rex’ mægtige lår, da det store dyr oversvømmede ham med sin gave. Sally strøg gejserne af T-sæd fra Andersons ører, øjne, næse og mund, og så beskyttede hun ham med begge sine vinger, så han kunne komme sig i sit eget tempo, i sikkerhed for rovdyrene.

Rex rumlede med efterglød, hans arme omsluttede begge hans partnere. Sallys næb kæmmede gennem Andersons hår og fjernede de grapefrugtstore insekter, som havde puttet sig der, mens han var på jorden. Anderson havde mistet al følelse fra brystvorterne og ned, undtagen for nogle pinefulde kramper i ryggen, men han havde aldrig følt sig mere sikker. Hvad der end måtte ske herefter, de ville altid være i stand til at værdsætte minderne fra denne eftermiddag og den episke mesozoiske kærlighed, som de havde været fælles om.


End file.
